Shinji Yakusho
Shinji Yakusho (やくしょ シンジ, Yakusho Shinji) is the son of Kazō Yakusho and Kasumi Mitou. He has inherited the unique grass release kekkei genkai from his mother. He is also next in line to be the second head of the newly established Yakusho Clan. Background Shinji was born to Kazō Yakusho and Kasumi Mitou. Before his birth, Kazō created the Yakusho clan, making Shinji the future heir. As a toddler, Shinji spent a lot of time playing with Miko who constantly fawned over how cute he was. He would often follow her around on “missions” throughout the house. As he got older, Kazō began showing him how to make simple traps while Kasumi explained his kekkei genkai. '' Personality Shinji has a seemingly oblivious personality. He is usually seen with his eyes half closed and more of a blank look on his face. This leads most people to believe he’s not paying attention. In some ways this is true, as he only gets involved in something if it interests him. However, just because he doesn’t pay attention to something, doesn’t mean he isn’t aware of it. Like his father, he is actually quite sharp; at least when he bothers to show it. He handles social situations in much the same way. While in the Academy, he keeps to himself. If other students talk to him, he tends to just sit there staring off into space, unless they ask him a question directly. This trait tends to annoy his mother, as he will even act similarly towards his little sister Nori. As a child, Shinji was more energetic when playing around his house. Although this toned down as he grew, he can occasionally be seen with a bit more energy when he is actively trying to complete a task or when he finds something that interests him. He enjoys being outdoors, away from others, and can usually be found lying in grassy fields. He doesn’t like being told to do things, and will often hide in these fields to avoid people. This is usually his mother, who he finds naggy; and some of his Academy friends that he considers clingy. When Shinji does talk, it can be seen that he has gained a bit of his father’s sharp tongue. Unlike his father, however, Shinji doesn’t do it on purpose. If he makes a smartass remark, it is because he genuinely thinks his response is correct and that the other person wasn’t aware of the answer. He sees thing in a straightforward way and can be blunt to the point of seeming harsh, though that's rarely his intention. After becoming a genin, Shinji's personality makes it difficult for him to work well with his teammates. While on missions, he often wanders off to explore, usually resulting in him getting scolded by his teammate Izumi. However, he tends to stumble upon useful information during these explorations, leading him to indirectly help his team complete the mission. Shinji has also been shown with a fairly mature view of serious matters, such as death. Whether due to his oblivious nature or some other trait, he isn't daunted by the concept. To him, it's just a part of being a ninja, and he isn't opposed to the idea of having to kill an enemy. This can be seen during his match in the Chūnin Exams. After his opponent almost passed out from being choked by vines, Shinji let him go and sat on top of him, saying the fight was done. When the opponent declared his resolve and that he wasn't dead yet, Shinji agreed, and lashed at his face with a kunai. He purposely swiped shallow enough to only graze the opponent, and declared to the proctor that the other boy was now dead, making him the winner. Appearance Shinji is on the small side, and shares much of his features with his father. The color of his hair and eyes, however, are black and light blue, respectively, like his mother. While in the Academy, he wears a dark orange shirt with pale orange trim and a large pocket over the stomach. The Yakusho clan symbol is on the shoulder of each sleeve. His pants are dark green and he has black sandals. Since he spends so much time outside, he is more often than not covered in grass stains, much to his mother's dismay. After becoming a genin, Shinji wears a dark green turtle neck with matching pants. He wears a dark orange vest over the attire, with his clan symbol on the chest and two pouches at the bottom. He wears a green headband on his head, pulled down closer to his eyes. He will often pull it down over his eyes completely, when he wants to keep to himself or take a nap. Abilities Although he did well enough in the Academy, Shinji rarely gets himself involved in battles. He is usually not very agressive, so he will usually only fight when he is being attacked. Nature Transformation From a fairly young age, Shinji has been able to wield his mother’s grass release kekkei genkai. Grass release ninjutsu enables the wielder to create and control various aspects of vegetation. This means that, even though many ninja might acquire the skill, not many will share similar jutsu. Unlike Kasumi and Seishi, Shinji mostly uses pure grasses for his techniques. His favorite is the Grass Ball Technique which he uses to hide himself in fields to avoid his mother or those he finds annoying. He can also create a thicket of bamboo to hinder an opponent's movements. Due to the traits of bamboo, Shinji can use it to reach higher places. He stands on a chute and rises up to where he needs. Thanks to this technique, Shinji has very good balance on bamboo chutes, and can effortlessly maneuver over and through them. Few can compete with his swift acrobatics on this terrain, even among his fellow genin. His only technique that isn't a pure grass is the Vine Strangling Technique. This is also used by Kasumi and Seishi, showing that it may start serving as a coming of age technique for the family. Shinji has been seen using vines with bamboo to create various effects. If stretched between two chutes, the vines can serve as a net to capture opponents. He also uses them to fling himself around, or to pull a bamboo chute back and have it spring forward to hit the enemy. Shinji uses this combo to win his match in the Chūnin Exams. While his opponent was standing on the bamboo he created, he cut the chute and the opponent fell into the thicket. A vine strung between chutes caught the opponent around the neck and began strangling them. Shinji stopped the technique before the opponent passed out, and was declared the winner. Observational Skills Contrary to his appearance, Shinji can be very observant. He often notices small things that his teammates miss. If it's interesting enough, he will pursue it further. He has even found ways around enemy plans by overhearing their conversations or wandering behind enemy lines. Summoning Jutsu After becoming a genin, Shinji was told about the summoning technique from his aunt Seishi. She had intended to have him sign a contract with wild silkmoths like she did, but he tried the technique on his own and was teleported to the land of the pangolins. He eventually signed a contract with them and returned home with a new ability in his arsenal. Epilogue Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Boruto: Naruto the Movie Trivia *Shinji's hobby is rolling around in grass Quotes (To Kazō) “''Papa, why do you have a tree growing on you?” (To Kasumi when asked about Michiru) “… Not really. She just kept talking the whole time.” (To Miko after she asks when he stopped being cute) “… hm… I guess the same age when you did… Do boys stop at the same time as girls?” (Before wandering off to explore) "... Crap. If I keep going, Izumi will probably get mad. But if I go back now, she'll get mad that I even thought about it... ... She's just going to yell at me either way. I might as well have some fun first.''" Reference *Shinji Yakusho is an OC created by KusaNin. *Infobox and genin images used Udon for body proportions and general pose. Academy image used Nobori. Category:DRAFT